Early Retirement
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: La incapacidad de una de sus subordinadas y la jubilación anticipada del esposo de ella, llevan a Levi a hacerse preguntas que nunca se había hecho. Erwin por su parte, parece si haberlo pensado, pero ambos conseguirán nuevas respuestas. Juntos. / Erwin/Levi Yaoi Lemon. SIN SPOILERS. Previo al Ataque/Defensa a Trost. One-Shot


**Early Retirement **

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan)

**Raiting:** M (Slash) Erwin/Levi

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas: **SIN SPOILERS. Previo al Ataque/Defensa a Trost. Escribí esto inspirada por el último cap del Manga, aunque insisto que el fic no tiene spoilers. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Early Retirement  
****One-Shot**

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en la jubilación, Erwin?

La voz atravesó el despacho del Comandante inesperadamente luego de casi una hora de silencio, sorprendiendo al rubio de su papeleo, clavando sus ojos azules en la figura delgada estirada en el sillón de piel un poco más allá.

Le tomó unos segundos al líder de la Tropa de Exploración el comprender del todo esas palabras, dejando de lado los informes de los jefes de brigadas sobre la última misión, entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos y mirando un momento hacia el techo de la estancia. _Jubilación_. Era una palabra que pocas veces se oía en esa facción del ejército; mucho más común era escucharlo entre los miembros de la Tropa Estacionaria o de la Policía Interna. Los soldados de la Tropa de Exploración no solían jubilar… simplemente morían en cumplimiento de sus deberes.

Levi, por supuesto, tenía conocimiento de esto, así que probablemente se refiriera a algo diferente. A algo que Erwin no alcanzaba a entender por el momento. Aunque quizás se refiriera a lo sucedido con Antares…

—¿De verdad nunca has pensado que pasará cuando debas jubilarte? —preguntó una vez más el pelinegro, esta vez sentándose en el sillón mientras miraba a su superior, con esos ojos que parecían eternamente aburridos— Con tus habilidades no me sorprendería que llegases a ser tan viejo como Pixies… y quizás los VIP quieran transferirte a algo más tranquilo, como la Policía Interna, para no perder tu nombre de sus filas, aunque tus habilidades vayan a ser completamente destrozadas con la vida estática y vacía dentro del muro Sinna. Tiene que haberte pasado alguna vez por la cabeza, definitivamente…

—Levi. Estás hablando demasiado —le silenció de pronto el Comandante, mientras se ponía de pie con el chirrido de la silla arrastrándose por el suelo.

La luz moribunda de la tarde daba a la estancia una luminosidad bastante para distinguir todo, pero creando las sombras suficientes para dar un ambiente de intimidad. Ambos hombres se miraron a la distancia, mientras el rubio rodeaba su escritorio con tranquilidad, sin quitar sus ojos del rostro de su mejor soldado, en donde podía distinguir los tenues rastros de las emociones que alteraban su temple.

Llegó al sillón sin contra tiempos y se sentó a un lado del hombre, rompiendo ambos la conexión visual mientras miraban por las ventanas más allá de los muros del cuartel. Hacia el exterior.

En poco tiempo el mundo se había vuelto un lugar oscuro y despiadado para todos; o más bien, en ese poco tiempo la humanidad había recordado que el mundo siempre había sido así, y que la relativa paz que habían tenido viviendo dentro de los muros solo había sido una ilusión, un tiempo prestado que se comenzaba a pagar.

La Tropa de Exploración había tenido conocimiento de esto desde antes de la caída del Muro María, sin embargo de alguna forma ellos también habían sido engañados en la ilusión de que una vez dentro de las murallas todo lo horrible y desagradable iba a quedar atrás… pero no había sido así por mucho tiempo más. Erwin había alcanzado la Comandancia de la Tropa cuando ya toda la ilusión de había ido a la mierda, sin embargo día a día tenía que luchar contra aquellos ilusos que creían que tras el Muro Rose nada pasaría. Que la destrucción del primero no volvería a repetirse.

Ellos, misión tras misión, dejaban a sus camaradas muertos a sus espaldas, intentando entender a sus enemigos y al mundo exterior, intentando encontrar una manera de poder algún día regresar a la humanidad a ser lo que había sido una vez: Libre. Las alas en sus espaldas indicaban cual era el objetivo de su Tropa, y los soldados morían con la esperanza de que sus vidas hubieran ayudado a la humanidad, aunque fuese de forma diminuta, a alcanzar ese objetivo. A dejar de ser pájaros enjaulados y algún día poder extender sus alas y volar más allá de los límites conocidos por el hombre.

No podía haber jubilación para los sueños, no cuando al integrarte a la Tropa de Exploración te comprometiste a morir por ellos, a morir por la humanidad. No hay posibilidad de dar un pie atrás cuando has visto morir a cientos de tus camaradas por esos mismos sueños. Solo queda dar hasta la última gota de tu sangre, hasta el último aliento de tus pulmones, para permitir que ese mundo libre de los titanes pudiese existir.

Por eso era tan difícil cuando pasaba algo como lo ocurrido a Antares.

—¿Hubiera sido mejor dejarle atrás?

La voz de Levi sonó casi normal, pero Erwin le conocía lo suficiente como para poder distinguir cualquier inflexión extraña en su tono. El comandante le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para poder distinguir cada parpadeo, cada movimiento de su nariz, para saber cuándo tenía hambre, cuando veía algo particularmente sucio y desagradable, o cuando se había quebrado una costilla y no quería reconocerlo para no ser obligado a abandonar la batalla. Erwin le conocía, y no le costó reconocer la inseguridad ante sus actos, el miedo a haberse equivocado.

—No se puede saber. Tú simplemente tomaste una decisión, no podías saber si era correcta o incorrecta en ese momento, ni siquiera ahora mismo —el rubio recargó su espalda cansada en el blando sillón y miró hacia el techo—. Solo puedes ver los resultados de lo que decidiste y valorarlos para tus decisiones en el futuro. Antares está viva, su esposo te lo agradece… aunque ella no lo haga aún.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —gruñó el soldado apretando sus puños con la mirada oscurecida— Perdió sus piernas y su brazo derecho. Jamás podrá volver a… ya no puede…

—No, su carrera en la Tropa terminó. Dudo que pueda integrarse a alguna de las otras facciones en su condición —corroboró Erwin con voz monótona—; pero está viva. Gracias a ti.

La tarde ya había muerto casi del todo en ese momento, por lo que la oscuridad comenzaba a devorar todo a su paso en el despacho del Comandante. Por debajo de la puerta podía verse el resplandor leve de las antorchas del pasillo, haciendo falta tan solo un aviso a los soldados para que entrasen a encender las antorcha de la estancia… pero ninguno de los dos hombres parecía interesado en eso.

—Si hubiese sido al revés ¿qué hubieses preferido que Antares hiciese? —preguntó de pronto Erwin, rompiendo el silencio.

El sillón se movió producto del cambio de posición de Levi. Ninguno se podía ver claramente a esas alturas, pero Erwin pudo intuir que el soldado estaba mirándole hacia el rostro. Él le devolvió la mirada también, creyendo ver sus ojos brillantes por un momento, antes de que los mechones oscuros los ocultasen.

—Hubiese preferido que me dejase allí. Aunque, por supuesto, yo jamás hubiese sido atrapado de esa manera —agregó rápidamente el pelinegro.

Erwin sonrió un poco ante sus palabras y no controló el impulso de dirigir una mano hacia donde estaba la cabeza ajena. Sus dedos gruesos se enredaron entre aquellos cabellos, acariciando con tranquilidad la nuca del más bajo, sabiendo en parte de que Levi tenía razón en su arrogancia, porque era el mejor sin lugar a dudas.

—Yo hubiese preferido que te trajese de vuelta, así que puedo entender cómo se siente el esposo de Antares. Es un sentimiento egoísta, pero así es el amor después de todo.

Dos segundos se tardó Levi en subirse a horcajadas sobre las piernas del Comandante antes de besarle con fuerza, con toda la inseguridad sobre la vida incierta que llevaban y la pasión por el sueño que compartían para la humanidad y por el que darían sus vidas. Los brazos de Erwin rodearon la estrecha cintura del soldado mientras devolvía el beso, sintiendo como todas las preocupaciones y el peso de la responsabilidad se evaporaba de su espalda, tan solo por el contacto cálido de esos labios y de ese cuerpo pequeño. Como se llenaba con una tranquilidad que solo conseguía en los brazos de ese arrogante obsesivo de la limpieza, de aquel que hacía tiempo había robado su corazón y que era el único capaz de llenarle con la certeza de que todo estaría bien algún día. Quizás no hoy y quizás no mañana. Quizás ningún día de su minúscula vida, pero que algún día todo estaría bien para la humanidad. Levi era el único capaz de hacerle tener absoluta confianza en el futuro.

Se besaron llenos de necesidad, mientras las manos de ambos buscaban deshacerse de la ropa suficiente para poder unir sus cuerpos. Jamás desnudarse completamente en un lugar público, una de las pocas reglas de su relación, teniendo en cuenta de que siempre podía ocurrir algo.

Una bota de Levi fue lanzada al piso, soltando los cinturones luego para que el pantalón junto con la ropa interior fuese deslizado hasta los tobillos y sacados de esa pierna libre. Casi no podían verse en medio de la oscuridad, pero no era necesario hacerlo para poder saber las expresiones de sus miradas. El sonido del pantalón del Comandante abriéndose ocasionó que el pelinegro hiciese un ademán de alejarse, pero los fuertes brazos de Erwin se lo impidieron, mordiendo su oreja y respirando sobre ella.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a alejarte.

El plan de ir a buscar un poco de agua para "_higienizar_" la situación se fue a la basura, pero Levi no encontró palabras para quejarse en voz alta. No cuando su amante se rozaba duro entre sus nalgas desnudas, respirando como un animal salvaje contra su cuello, lamiéndolo. Probablemente la única suciedad que el soldado aceptaba en su cuerpo casi de buena gana era aquella que Erwin ponía en él, así que se rindió dejándose caer un poco más sobre sus rodillas, presionando la hombría ajena con su retaguardia, sujetándose de los hombros ajenos, equilibrándose ambos en ese estrecho sillón.

—Solo hazlo —le instó con la voz casi seria, aunque Erwin podía distinguir la excitación en ella.

La punta húmeda y caliente de la erección del comandante comenzó a buscar la entrada al cuerpo ajeno, mientras sus manos separaban esas bien formadas nalgas, mordiendo y lamiendo toda la extensión de su cuello. Levi trató simplemente de dejarse hacer, calmando su cuerpo para que la intromisión no fuese demasiado dolorosa… aunque eso era inevitable debido al tamaño de Erwin.

Cuando por fin entró en él, Levi ahogó apenas un quejido adolorido mordiéndose los labios pegando su frente en el hombro de su amante, mientras sentía como ese pene hinchado se clavaba dolorosamente en su cuerpo, entrando centímetro a centímetro sin descanso. Las manos grandes de Erwin estrujaban sus nalgas, presionándole hacia abajo hasta que su hombría estuvo completamente dentro del cuerpo del más bajo, con sus testículos rozando su trasero. Levi podía sentir como todo su cuerpo ardía, tratando su interior de acomodarse alrededor de ese enorme mástil que latía dentro de él.

—Eres tan… estrecho siempre —jadeó contra su oído el comandante, mientras Levi chasqueaba la lengua con el estómago vuelto y las mejillas ardiendo por la presión.

—Es tu culpa, maldición… siempre pareces más grande que… la última vez —se quejó el soldado, mientras oía la risa de su amante vibrarle por todo el cuerpo, ocasionando que dentro de su culo la erección vibrase, arrancándole un gemido de placer, por primera vez en esa ocasión.

Y eso fue lo que hacía falta para que Erwin comenzase a atacar. Con sus manos firmemente sujetas en la cintura de Levi, subiéndolo y bajándole a lo largo de su miembro, golpeando directamente en lo más profundo de él, mientras ahogaba los gemidos de su subordinado con sus propios labios.

Besos ansiosos y urgentes, mientras el calor les invadía al extremo de que casi podían sentir el vapor abandonando sus cuerpos, como ocurría con los titanes. Sus lenguas encontrándose incluso fuera de sus bocas, mientras las uñas cortas de Levi se clavaban en los hombros del rubio a través de su ropa, con Erwin sujetándole por el cinturón táctico.

Ni una palabra escapó de sus gargantas cuando el éxtasis les alcanzó, ahogando sus súplicas y sus palabras de amor en el más profundo beso, queriendo sorber el alma ajena por sus bocas, para que el otro jamás se pudiese alejar. De alguna manera, tal como sus cuerpos estaban conectados mientras Levi manchaba la camisa blanca de Erwin y este explotaba dentro de su culo, sus mentes también se conectaron, sabiendo cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro, y cuanto se iban a seguir necesitando en el futuro.

Solo la seguridad en las habilidades ajenas les mantenía lo suficientemente tranquilos como para poder cumplir impecablemente con sus deberes, aunque a veces ni aún eso impedía que la preocupación llevase sus pensamientos hacia el otro en medio de las misiones.

En cada exploración, cuando el equipo de tácticas especiales de Levi se alejaba, Erwin se quedaba preguntando cuando llegaría la ocasión en que la habilidad del hombre que amaba no fuese suficiente para hacerle regresar a salvo a su lado; del mismo modo que al marcharse Levi se preguntaba si tendría el tiempo suficiente para llegar a apoyar a su comandante en caso de necesidad, porque Erwin podía ser el mejor estratega de la Tropa y muy hábil con su equipo 3D, pero él seguía siendo el mejor, y Levi jamás confiaría del todo la seguridad de su amado a una espada diferente a la suya.

—Me sorprende que nadie haya querido entrar a encender las antorchas —comentó Erwin cuando pudo recuperar su respiración, acariciando la suave piel de las nalgas de su amante, sin abandonar su interior aún.

Levi podía sentir la desagradable sensación de la suciedad en su cuerpo, pero el saber que era suciedad de Erwin le permitía permanecer un poco calmado. Usando de apoyo los hombros del rubio, se levantó hasta que el miembro abandonó su cuerpo, sintiendo como el líquido comenzaba a bullir hasta sus piernas. _Tan sucio._

—Les dije que estabas de mal humor y que más les valía no acercarse hasta que les avisase. Son unos cachorros obedientes —indicó el soldado mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarse, dando la espalda a su comandante.

El sonido del cierre de los pantalones hizo que Levi intentase escudriñar en la oscuridad para ver el rostro de su amante, pero el sorpresivo movimiento ajeno le sobresaltó. Las manos grandes de Erwin otra vez estaban en sus nalgas y antes de que Levi pudiese preguntar que mierda se proponía, el más alto había enterrado su rostro entre ellas, lamiendo sin asco su chorreante entrada.

—¡Joder, Erwin! ¡No de nuevo!

Con el rostro ardiendo, Levi intentó alejarse, pero esas manos no se lo permitieron. Arriba, abajo y adentro. El soldado comenzó a jadear mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo como Erwin le limpiaba con su propia boca, sorbiendo el líquido de su propia corrida. Su lengua pasó por sus muslos también, mientras Levi miraba hacia el techo oscuro, intentando contener los gemidos delatores, separando sus piernas de forma casi inconsciente, para darle más espacio. Su miembro estaba duro una vez más y sus piernas se sentían algo temblorosas, ocasionando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro atractivo del pelinegro. ¿No era irónico? Que sus piernas se sostuvieran impecablemente firmes ante los titanes más grandes y feroces, pero temblasen como gelatina ante la lengua de su amante en su culo.

Cuando una de las manos de Erwin se apoderó de su pene endurecido, Levi solo se pudo resignar, jadeando y cerrando sus ojos, mientras el movimiento de esa lengua y esa mano le llevaban nuevamente al clímax, perdiendo el aliento mientras se corría.

Su cuerpo fue sostenido por los brazos fuertes de su amante, siendo cargado hasta el sillón donde fue vestido con cuidado por las manos hábiles de su comandante, antes de ser abandonado.

Levi odiaba ser tratado con esa suavidad de parte de Erwin, odiaba que solo por ser más bajo el rubio le considerase delicado. Sabía que no le consideraba débil, pero tenía esa clase de gestos que Levi sabía que una mujer como, _quien sabe, Petra_, podría apreciar mucho más que él. Le irritaba ser tratado con consideración especial, aunque no odiaba los besos y el amor que aquellos ojos azules tenían solo para él, aunque parte de él se preocupaba principalmente porque alguna vez esa consideración alcanzase el ámbito profesional y algún día Erwin simplemente no le enviase en una misión por temer un peligro para él. Pero una vez más, en el fondo Levi sabe que eso no pasará, porque Erwin conoce su fuerza.

El esposo de Antares también conocía su fuerza, pensó por un momento el soldado, sintiendo el dolor en el pecho al recordar la mirada vacía de su subordinada. El esposo de Antares, otro soldado de la Tropa de Exploración, había reconocido que la fuerza de su mujer era superior a la suya y había aceptado que ella se uniese al Escuadrón de Tácticas Especiales comandado por Levi, sabiendo que su trabajo era mucho más peligroso. Él lo había sabido, pero había confiado en la fuerza de Antares… y ese había sido el resultado. No había dudado en pedir su jubilación anticipada para poder hacerse cargo de su mujer y Erwin lo había aceptado sin retraso, sabiendo que esa era una posibilidad que siempre estaba presente entre las parejas en la Tropa de Exploración. Cuando uno quedaba incapacitado absolutamente para el cumplimiento de sus deberes, el otro podía solicitar un traslado a alguna de las otras facciones del ejército o pedir su jubilación adelantada.

Aunque no eran muchos los miembros de la Tropa que se encontraban en pareja.

¿Erwin pensaría que eso mismo le podía pasar? ¿Estaría pensando él cada vez que Levi partía hacia una misión especial que podría volver siendo un estropajo humano o, peor, no regresar? La muerte era el negocio de todos ellos, todos sabían que las probabilidades de morir eran amplísimas en el territorio de los titanes, pero el sueño que todos compartían valía el peligro y sus muertes. Y sus discapacidades permanentes.

Todos se enfrentaban al peligro con la fe de que regresarían, y de que si no lo hacían, al menos sus muertes hubieron servido de algo. Era por eso que había que aprovechar cada segundo con vida que se tuviese, antes de morir. Sin embargo, hasta lo sucedido con Antares, Levi jamás había pensado en que algo así podría pasarle. Para él, todo iba en vivir o morir… pero la clase de vida que él había salvado para su subordinada… no era algo que se hubiese cruzado en su mente sobre su futuro.

La luz invadió el despacho mientras Erwin regresaba del pasillo exterior de la estancia con una antorcha en la mano, cerrando la puerta tras él y comenzando a encender todas las del lugar sin mirar a Levi quien se sentó en el sillón luego de haber permanecido recostado, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Dos minutos se tardó Erwin en encender todas las antorchas, y en ese tiempo Levi tomó una decisión que creyó jamás podría haber tomado de no haber sido por ver la mirada muerta de Antares y la agradecida de su marido, mientras entregaba su capa y saludaba con orgullo y lágrimas en los ojos a sus superiores, abandonando la Tropa para cuidar a su mujer. Una decisión que Levi jamás podría haber tomado de no haber escuchado a Erwin hablar sobre lo egoísta que era el amor. Porque su decisión era plenamente egoísta.

Habló mirando a su espalda ancha de su amante mientras le veía encender la última antorcha, justo otro lado del cuarto. Parpadeó lentamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Voy a matar a todos los titanes que pueda, voy a luchar porque la humanidad sea libre de la amenaza y daré mi vida porque este sueño se cumpla —indicó en voz alta el pelinegro con los ojos serios mientras Erwin se giraba a mirarle con una gruesa ceja arqueada—; se lo debo a mis camaradas y subordinados, a todos esos soldados que han perdido sus vidas con ese mismo objetivo. Esa es mi misión, como miembro de la Tropa de Exploración.

»Sin embargo, yo soy miembro de la Tropa de Exploración por ti, y por ti sigo en ella —los ojos azules del comandante se abrieron un poco, pero no dijo nada—. Comparto tu sueño y tus ideales, tú me diste un objetivo, y si bien mi vida le pertenece a la Tropa, mi espíritu te pertenece a ti.

—Levi… otra vez estás…

—Hablando demasiado, lo sé —le interrumpió el más bajo, poniéndose de pie con una mueca, controlándose para no poner una expresión de dolor ante la incomodidad de su retaguardia. Dio un paso tentativo hacia Erwin, a quien podía ver ahora claramente gracias a las antorchas, pero se detuvo, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones. Los mechones negros oscurecieron un momento su mirada gris, antes de que volviese a mirar a los ojos de su superior—. Yo sé que tú nunca te jubilarías, no como el esposo de Antares. Sé que tu sentido de la responsabilidad, sé que tu deseo por ver a la humanidad libre es superior. Pero quiero que sepas, que si fueses tú quien quedase cercenado por un titán, imposibilitado de seguir por ti mismo, yo no me alejaría de tu lado, y al diablo mi misión contra los titanes.

—No puedes, no puedes simplemente renunciar —se apresuró a fruncir el ceño Erwin, dando dos pasos hacia Levi—. La tropa te necesita, tú eres…

—Soy el mejor —se adelantó el pelinegro con seguridad sin quitarle la mirada a los ojos ajenos—. Lo soy, pero si no es bajo tus órdenes no podré ser el mejor. Solo en tus decisiones confío ciegamente, Erwin. Si no es bajo tu comandancia, simplemente seré el almuerzo para un titán por no obedecer alguna orden que no me agrade. Lo sabes y yo lo sé. Si no es contigo… simplemente no podría ser yo.

Estaban a tres pasos de distancia, mirándose profundamente a los ojos, mientras las ideas saltaban de una cabeza a otra. Ambos entendían lo que Levi había dicho allí, el ultimátum que había impuesto. Erwin tuvo que apretar sus puños en su intento de contener el impulso de rodear al más bajo entre sus brazos, con el conocimiento de que su amante solo quería mantenerle a salvo. A su lado.

—Voy a tener cuidarme, entonces. Sería una pérdida doble para la Tropa si mi incapacidad es sumada a tu jubilación prematura.

—Más te vale cuidarte, estúpido.

—… ¿y qué sucederá si muero? —preguntó luego de unos segundos Erwin mirando a los ojos grises de su amado— ¿qué harás si muero?

La mirada eternamente cansada de Levi solo se clavó en el rostro atractivo de su amante antes de negar con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos. Definitivamente Erwin podía ser muy idiota a veces, intentando sacar palabras que sus labios jamás iban a pronunciar. Ingenuo comandante.

—Sé que puedes hacerte una idea de lo que sucedería.

Podía hacerse una idea, sí. Podía ver a Levi con su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada salvaje, en medio de una vorágine de masacre y violencia contra los titanes, en misiones cada vez más suicidas, matando la mayor cantidad de titanes que pudiese antes de ser acorralado y morir en servicio. Siguiéndole aún al más allá con demasiada premura. Erwin podía hacerse una idea, y el pensamiento le llevó a la certeza de que su seguridad de ahora en adelante tenía mucho más valor de la que él mismo le había puesto antes.

Levi había conseguido lo que deseaba.

La barbilla del soldado fue elevada por la mano del comandante, mientras ambos se movían lo justo para que sus labios hiciesen la unión, rozando sus labios superficialmente al comienzo antes de hacerlo más profundo. Se miraban a los ojos en medio del beso, hablándose con las miradas y aceptando los sentimientos ajenos y entrelazándolos con los propios.

Una mano de Levi subió hasta la mano libre de su amante y le tocó suavemente. Erwin lo entendió enseguida, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad. Mientras estuviesen juntos la Tropa de Exploración no tenía nada que temer. Mientras estuviesen a salvo no tenían por qué temer ningún riesgo de jubilación adelantada.

—Tú sabes —murmuró Erwin contra los labios ajenos, mientras sonreía levemente—, yo soy un agente principalmente táctico. De ser así, mientras no me corten la cabeza puedo serle útil a la Tropa así que… trabaja diligentemente como siempre, Levi.

El soldado pudo distinguir el destello de la burla en los ojos azules y solo pudo gruñir antes de morderle con saña la boca, con la mirada oscurecida mientras el comandante Erwin reía con la mirada.

—Si dejas que te mutilen, te mato.

—No pienses en ello. Tú solo sé cuidadoso para no lastimarte tan seguido en las misiones.

Ambos parecieron aceptar silenciosamente la petición del otro, pero en el fondo los dos pensaban en que no había forma en que prometieran aquello. El mundo era un lugar oscuro y despiadado para todos, y por más bienintencionadas que fuesen las promesas de los amantes, no había ninguna garantía de que estas pudiesen cumplirse finalmente.

Solo se tenía el presente, un presente donde ambos hombres se besaban suavemente una vez más antes de que irrumpieran en la habitación Mike y Hanji para preparar la que sería la 56ava Expedición de la Tropa de Exploración.

Sus manos tomadas todo el tiempo posible antes de que los otros llegasen. Intentando que sus pieles estuviesen tan cerca como sus corazones.

**FIN**

* * *

_Erwin y Levi son mi OTP en SnK. No entiendo del todo porque a tanta gente le gusta el Eren/Levi, pero los perdono desde el fondo de mi corazón *Historia Mode On*, y espero que acepten que ¡LEVI LE PERTENECE TOTALMENTE A ERWIN!_

_*Alerta Spoilers* Dios, es que su manera de mirarlo, su manera de confiar en él, el cómo corre a su lado apenas puede (dejando solo a su equipo con Eren), y después que no se le despega durante la misión de atrapar a Annie. Seguramente Levi sintió en su propio cuerpo la mordida de ese estúpido titán a su comandante ;A; muero por ver su cara cuando le vea sin su brazo. Yo pienso que el Spin Off de Levi y Erwin puede acabe con todas las dudas respecto a si ellos son "casi canon" o no. Esa mirada carnívora al final de la primera entrega simplemente niega cualquier posibilidad de Shojo (como dice que es) y abre una puerta gigante (del tamaño de un agujero de una patada del Titán Colosal) para el shonen ai entre ellos. Al menos tienen más trama que Levi con Eren, pienso yo. En eso, prefiero a Levi con Petra, y eso que no me va el shojo, ahaha._

_Es cierto que me inspiré al fic con el último cap del manga, con la pérdida del brazo de Erwin, sin embargo lo del "Retiro anticipado" (puse jubilación porque retiro suena a renuncia) lo había pensado antes, al saber que Levi había ingresado por Erwin a la Tropa. El pensar que se retirasen juntos para pasar su último tiempo en compañía del otro –suspiro– simplemente me robó el corazón la idea. *Fin Spoilers*_

_El slash vino por su cuenta, ahaha. El lemon no es tan lo mío, pero estos dos incitan al pecado y surgió naturalmente mientras escribía, no fue planeado. Pero si ya estaba, no iba a borrarlo._

_Es cierto que Levi es un obsesivo de la limpieza (o eso dicen) sin embargo el hecho de que ande con las manos desnudas y tenga "excepciones" para la limpieza, me hace pensar en que en realidad no es tan obsesivo de eso. Quizás es más pulcro que otros soldados y por eso lo molestan, pero no le veo en plan enfermizo. Por eso deja que Erwin le ensucie todo lo que quiera, ahaha._

_Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado. Estaré esperando ansiosa por sus comentarios. A esta pareja le falta amor/material en español D: tan hermosos que son y tienen poquísimos fanfics juntos. Si dejan muchos comentarios quizás me anime a escribir más de ellos. ¡Besos!_


End file.
